1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pleated screen device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel pleated screen device using a wire tension system, applicable as a curtain, blind, partition or screen door, and which can be simply and easily opened and closed in a smooth manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Curtains, blinds, movable partitions and screens having various configurations and structures have conventionally been used in windows or as a partition in homes and office buildings. As one of such devices, a pleated screen device is known which has a foldable and spreadable screen formed of a plurality of pleats.
One of these pleated screen devices has a pleated screen arranged between a head box and a bottom rail, and a lifting cord extending vertically through the screen, an end of the lifting cord being fixed to the bottom rail. The pleated screen is folded and spread by raising and lowering the lifting cord, whereby a window is exposed and covered.
In the above-mentioned pleated screen device, however, the screen is only suspended with the lifting cord, thus presenting various difficulties in opening and closing the device, such as the screen becoming inclined due to a difficulty in creating parallel movement of both sides of the screen, and bending of the lifting cord.
To solve these problems, another pleated screen device has been provided in which the lifting cord does not pass through the screen; rather, two rod members extend vertically between upper and lower frame members and through the screen. In this pleated screen device, the rod members guide the screen as it is raised and lowered with the lifting cord.
Further, another pleated screen device has been provided in which two rod members extend between a pair of frame members and through the screen. In this device, a sliding bar having a knob is fixed to an end of the screen, and the screen is opened and closed by moving this sliding bar horizontally.
In this pleated screen device, however, while relatively smooth opening and closing operations of the screen are achievable, there are some problems in that the rod members hinder the opening and closing operations of the window and limit access by the user, for example, when the device is provided in a window frame or as a partition. When opening the screen, furthermore, the rod members project from the opening, thus impairing the view.